Waking Up
by Shiloh2010
Summary: Bella was happy with her life with James until a new revelation causes her to run and a terrible accident traps her to a life she never knew she desired.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I have been reading fanfiction for a long time and I've decided to write one of my own.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy Tuesday evening and I was driving down the familiar road away from my home that I shared with my boyfriend James. James and I had been dating since the junior year of high school. When we graduated, we moved into an apartment in Seattle together.

Earlier that evening James asked me a very important question one that could change our lives forever and i liked our lives just the way it was.

He asked me to marry him.

"_James?" I called, as I walked into our apartment._

"_In here babe."_

_He was sitting in the living room when I walked in._

"_What's going on?" I asked. He looked a little nervous._

"_Bella" he started, "we have been together since we were seventeen." He stood up and walked towards me._

"_Yeah?" I wondered where he was going with this._

"_We love each other and I want to start a family with you. I just got promoted and…"_

"_You want kids?" I interrupted. Where did this come from? We never talked about kids._

"_Well yeah… I actually wanted to ask you to marry me and kids come with marriage babe" he said in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_I don't think I'm ready for that…marriage." I definitely not ready and i would probably never be ready._

"_Why not?" he asked furrowing his brow."We've been together forever, your dad loves me, I'm financially stable and-"_

"_Yes but I don't want to get married James." Surely he could understand._

"Of course _you do. Your dad is so excited."_

_This was a little overwhelming. I hope he didn't get me a ring. "My dad may be excited but I'm not. I'm not ready."_

_"Why not? We love each other. Don't you love me?" He sounded heartbroken._

_It was all starting to get overwhelming. I loved James but I wasn't ready to get married and become a housewife or a mother. I needed to get out of there and think this through because I don't want to hurt James._

"_James..." I sighed. "I need some air" and with that I left him standing in our living room as I rushed to my car._

So here I am running away when things get hard instead of talking things through. I seemed to do that a lot throughout my life. Running was something I just did. I wouldn't be Bella Swan if I didn't.

I never walked out on James before but the thought of marriage was scary and I don't feel ready. I thought we still had a lot of time ahead of us. I didn't want to get married yet. I loved James but that wasn't the life I wanted. I couldn't do marriage and kids. I don't want to end up like my parents.

The rain beat down heavier on my windshield and I found it got harder to see where I was going. Suddenly there was a flash of headlights a loud grinding noise and then everything went black.

I was lying down and I couldn't open my eyes. I was in an extremely cold place.

I blinked a few times before I slowly forced my eyes open.

"Hello Isabella" a clear bell-like female voice said. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

I tried to look around but I found that it was impossible to do so. I felt like a heavy weight was holding me down. Everything was white. It was like I was in one of those hospital rooms. I found myself wondering where I was and how I got there.

"You were in a car accident," she said simply. She made it sound like being in an accident was a completely normal everyday occurrence.

"Where am I?" I rasped, still trying to look around.

"You're probably dead." She said casually, "but you are getting a second chance. I'm sure you will make things right before it's too late."

"A second chance" I asked confused. What does she mean? Wait a minute. I'm _probably _DEAD? "Is this a joke?"

"No." she said solemnly. "This is no Joke. This is very real."

I was finally able to focus my eyes on a short slim woman with short black hair. She was vey beautiful and was dressed all in white. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Alice," she said sweetly. "I'll explain everything later, but you'll figure it all out soon enough." And with that everything turned black.

**Velley**

**Review please! It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Myer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.****

**Chapter 2**

Something was tickling me.

It was moving up and down my right arm. My eyes fluttered open and was locked with a pair of green orbs.

I was lying on my side in a very uncomfortable bed.

"Sweetheart, you're awake" a velvety masculine voice said.

WHAT? Who is this man and why is he calling me sweetheart? Where am I? I looked carefully at the owner of the voice and noticed that he was very handsome. He was sitting next to the uncomfortable bed and was rubbing circles on my hand.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up feeling a bit disoriented in the process.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a white room on a tiny bed.

"Where. Am. I?" I repeated slower realizing that I got no answer the first time.

"You feeling alright babe?" he asked concerned.

What the hell? Who was this man?

"I was so worried about you" he said with a sigh. "You were in an accident sweetheart."

"Who are you?"

He looked at me a little shocked. He leaned closer to me until he could look directly into my eyes.

"Are you feeling alright honey?"

"Why are you calling me honey and sweetheart and…and… things" I asked hysterically. I'm not sure what got into me but I needed answers. I don't know this man and he is acting like we are married or something.

"I'm your husband," he said sounding a bit baffled.

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head. "I…I am _NOT _married. You must be mistaken. I'm not your wife, I have a boyfriend. His name is James and we love each other. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm not married. I'm not. I'm telling you. You…you must be in the wrong room or…or something because I'm not your wife. Take a good look at me."

"I think I should call the doctor maybe you're having some temporary memory loss after the crash"

"Yes, call the doctor he'll tell you. Your wife is in some other room and I am not her." I rambled as he walked out.

This guy must be insane or something.

He's cute.

But insane.

_Sigh._

Always the cute ones.

"Maybe he escaped from the mental ward. That poor misguided soul. He probably went crazy after losing his wife and now he's locked up at the hospital where he escapes occasionally to find his wife. Losing a loved one can drive people crazy." I said.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. His mental illness is contagious or maybe this is mental facility."

Before I could completely lose my mind, the door opened and a handsome man in a white coat walked in.

_What is it with all these handsome men?_

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked glancing at my chart.

"I feel fine." I said "a little lightheaded but fine." I noticed that the mental patient was in the room too. I also noticed that he called me Bella and only friends and family called me that.

"Edward here tells me that you seemed a bit confused" he said gesturing to my green-eyed stranger.

"Yes well _he's_ obviously the confused one. He thinks I'm is wife" I said. He turned and looked worriedly at Edward before turning back to me.

"What exactly do you remember Isabella?"

"Well…my boyfriend, James proposed and I fr…I left the apartment to get some time to…to get…something and I saw headlights an that's it." I finished, looking at him expectantly. I didn't want to sound like a coward so I left out the part about me running off.

He walked over to me and gently touched the back of my head.

"Tender?" he asked.

"No."

He then took out a light thing and told me to look straight ahead as he pointed it at my eyes and studied me carefully.

"Hmm…she seems fine. We took a few x-rays and everything was fine and there aren't any noticeable damages." He said more to Edward than me.

"So it's probably temporary." Edward finished.

"I suppose. It could be from the shock. Maybe her mind is protecting itself."

"I shouldn't have let her go out there alone Dad, especially in her condition. I don't know what I would have done if I lost them."

I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment," Dr. Cullen said opening the door and walking out without another word.

Edward followed after him out and I let out a sigh of relief. I had no idea what was going on and had no recollection of ever being married to that man. This was all so scary.

Marriage had always been scary for me. I didn't want to mess up like my parents did.

I thought about Charlie. He was supposed to join James and me for dinner. Ever since my mom left when I was twelve my dad has never been the same. He loved Renee with all his heart and it broke him to see her leave. Not to mention what it did to me. I learned to take care of myself though. I fell into the role of caretaker soon after.

I wasn't sure what happened but something about the man told me he was telling the truth but it couldn't be right. It was impossible. I was supposed to be with James.

I ponder my chances of getting out of here and finding James or better yet Charlie. My dad is the chief of police and he would know what's going on. He would know if these people are lying. Maybe I should tell them that and it would scare them into letting me go.

The door opened and my 'husband' walked back into the room.

"Dad says that they may discharge you later today because Sophie misses you and Charlie is worried."

"C-harlie?"

"Yeah. He's on his way here," he says sitting down in a chair next to my bed.

"Where are we?" I asked getting confused. I knew I moved to Seattle with James after high school. "And Who's Sophie."

"You'll remember soon enough but if not Dad said we should do familiar things and you will gradually regain your memory," he said taking a hold of my hand. "We couldn't do a CT scan because of the pregnancy but there wasn't any bleeding so it should be alright. They will be performing a sonogram though."

I had lost him after _pregnancy._

I could only stare at him with my mouth wide open. This mad had too be crazy. Before I could say anything a tall blonde nurse walked in.

"Bella," she said walking over to me. "I'm so glad you're alright. This was so scary. Especially after last time."

I was too preoccupied with examining my stomach to pay her any mind.

"What do you mean pregnant?" I asked frantically.

He sighed and turned to the nurse. "Could you give us a minute Rosalie?"

"Sure," she said walking back out after giving me a wary look.

He turned and looked deeply into my eyes with his piercing green eyes. "Honey…we're pregnant again."

"Ano-"

"Yes. We have a wonderful four-year old daughter named Sophia. She is our pride and joy and now we are having twins. We don't know the sexes yet but Sophie definitely wants sisters." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't remember," I said shaking my head warily. This was too much.

"It's okay sweetheart," he said leaning over and placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to call Rosalie to perform the sonogram now."

I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand on it. It was protruding in a sign of the obvious pregnancy that I failed to notice before. Why was this happening to me?

"How far along am I?" I asked.

"Twenty weeks." He said proudly. "Today we can find out the sexes."

I didn't feel like fighting this anymore. I decided to just play along until I figured things out or got a chance to escape.

Just then Rosalie poked her head in. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Edward answered.

Rosalie walked over and began to prepare the machine. As she did so Edward stared lovingly at me and I could not help but admire his beauty. He was a truly handsome man. He had and angular jaw and perfect nose. His bronze hair stuck out in all directions and his eyes were an unbelievable shade of green. Against my better judgment, I started imagining what our children would look like.

"Are we ready?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"Yep."

She adjusted my gown and proceeded to squirt the gel on my stomach.

I was expecting it to be uncomfortably cold but it was warm. "I thought this was supposed to be cold."

"Yeah, well we finally figured out how to warm it," she chuckled, rubbing the wand around.

Edward stared intently at the screen as she spread it around. She paused at a blob and typed in 'Fetus 1' before stopping at another location and typing in 'Fetus 2.'

She moved it around some more and then said, "Fetus 1 seems to be a boy. See right there?"

"And Fetus 2 is boy as well. You have one amniotic sac so they will be identical."

Even though I was scared I was surprisingly excited as well and I wasn't sure why.

Edward leaned over and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Two boys." He sounded excited. Too bad he wasn't the one that had to push them out in a few months.

I could not help the tears that overflowed my eyes at that moment. This was all so scary.

∞**000:WU:000**

"Sophie will be very disappointed."

We were in Edward's Volvo on our way home. _Wherever that is_.

"Why would she be disappointed?" I asked.

"She really wanted sisters and we're having boys," he said with a complacent sigh. "Well maybe next time."

_What? _Next time? He had better not be expecting me to….

As I looked out the window at the scenery a thought occurred to me. "Where are we?"

"Oh. We live in Seattle now. We used to live in Port Angeles but I transferred hospitals so we moved here."

We were entering a neighborhood and the further we drove the bigger the houses became. When we passed a crooked road sign he slowed down.

"This is where the accident happened," he said. "You were on your way home from Alice and Jasper's house."

"Alice?"

"Yes. Alice was my younger sister." His voice slightly wavered.

This was getting weird. I had to figure out what was going on. Where do I know an Alice? _Alice. Alice…Alice! _She was the one who told me I was getting a second chance. I was on my way home from her house and…

"It's funny that you got into an accident because that is how we met."

"What do you mean?" I asked coming out of my thoughts of Alice.

"Six years ago I was a resident at the hospital in Forks and they brought you in. We had an instant attraction but you had a boyfriend. His name was John or something."

"James?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?" I asked agitatedly. "He must be so worried. He asked me to marry him. I told you before. Charlie was in Seattle. He was going to have dinner with us."

"I know honey but that was years ago. He got married last year to a woman named Victoria."

"Victoria? The one he always worked late with?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. This was so confusing. "How did _we_ end up together?" I asked gesturing between us.

He chuckled. "You probably won't believe this but it was love at first sight." He turned and went up a long winding drive. "You said you knew I was the one you were supposed to end up with." About a minute later we came to a stop in front of a huge three story Victorian house.

"Wow," I said gawking at the beautiful house. I always dreamed of having a house like that one.

"You like it?" he asked. "You picked out the design with the architect."

"Really?" I asked staring at the beautiful house in front of me.

"Yeah. It has seven bedrooms. It seems like we will be filling up some more pretty soon," He said, leaning over and touching my stomach. I didn't know how to respond.

"Come on let's go inside and I'll give you a tour," he said coming out and opening my door for me.

I take a hold of his hand and quickly let go once we are outside. Our physical contact is very overwhelming.

As we walk up the front steps I look around and admire the large property it was tranquil and beautiful. There was a birdbath over on one side and they chirped happily, all the while calming my nerves.

As soon as Edward pulled the door open a ball of pink tumbled toward us.

"Momma and daddy are here!" screamed a little girl with Edward's bronze hair and green eyes.

She ran straight towards me and wrapped her hands tightly around me. "I missed you!"

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there awkwardly and let her hug me. Though Edward told me we had a daughter is was hard to wrap my head around.

"Sophie sweetheart?"

She turned towards Edward, "Yes daddy?"

"Mommy and I would like to talk alone for a moment. Why don't you go upstairs and get her present ready" He said looking into her matching green eyes.

"Okay. What's wrong?" She asked, confused. She looked up at me.

"Nothing. We just have to discuss grownup stuff." I love how parents always say "grownup stuff" when there is a difficult topic and for some reason kids always bought that shit.

"Come lets go sit down in the living room." He said pulling me in the direction after she ran up the stairs.

As we walked into the room, a beautiful woman with auburn hair walked in from the back patio. She was my height and had Edward's green eyes.

"Edward honey! You and Bella are finally here," she said as she came over and gave me a hug I had no choice but to return. Her hug was warm and maternal. Something I didn't experience very much of before.

"Mom," he said with a heavy sigh. "There are some things we need to discuss."

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please excuse any errors that I made. I have no beta. If you see anything let me know (nicely).**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

I sat rigidly on the living room couch, waiting for Edward to finish his talk with his mom. I was trying to put together the information I gathered. I couldn't make sense of any of it. I knew I loved James. Why would I leave him? We were comfortable with each other, our relationship was effortless. At least I think so. I'm not even sure what to think.

I felt someone's breath on my ear, "Mommy?"

It felt a bit strange to hear someone call me 'mommy', but since Sophie is so cute and genuinely believes I'm her mom, I tried to hide my grimace.

"Yeah sweetie," I turned to look at her as she leaned on the back of the couch with her face close to my ear. I realized for the first time that her lips looked almost exactly like mine.

"Am I still gonna help you bake cupcakes for Lucas' party tomorrow," before I could answer she continued, "Daddy said that I have to leave you alone because you don't feel so good, but he doesn't know what he is talking about. When I don't feel good I like it when you and daddy takes care of me so I'm going to take care of you so you can get better and we can bake the cupcakes for Lucas."

I was stunned at how talkative she was. If she was really my kid, she sure as he'll didn't get it from me. I wasn't sure what to say because Edward hasn't spoke to her about my lack of memory yet.

She walked around the couch and came to sit next to me." Well Sophie, the thing is...well...um I-"

She pressed her index finger against my lips, "Don't waste your 'nergy mommy," she removed her hand from my mouth and grabbed one of mine trying to pull me up, "I'm taking you to bed young lady."

I let her drag me out of the living room and to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. After we reached the second floor, she continued to the third. She stopped in front a set of double doors and pushed one side open.

"Go lie down and I'll tell you a story," she pushed be towards the bed.

I followed her instructions and slipped into the comfortable bed. She crawled in next to me and held her head up in one of her hands as she lay on her side.

"Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Sophia Adria Cullen and she had the bestest parents in the whole wide world. King Mommy and Queen Daddy-"

"Isn't it King Daddy and Queen Mommy," I interrupted.

She frowned, "That's what I said."

"Sure Sophia."

She continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "They loved Sophie very much and Sophie loved them very much. They all love each other very much .One day, Queen Mommy..." I laid back, realizing how tired she felt, allowing Sophie to lull her to sleep with her story.

.

.

.

.

"And she doesn't remember _anything,_" a female voice asked in a whispered voice.

"She remembers life before me, but nothing after. She knows her dad, the boyfriend where she used to work but…" He trailed off. I was slightly amused at the way he said boy as if the word offended him.

"Not you," the woman, who I assumed was his mother, finished for him.

"We'll just have to work with her," she reasoned, "reintroduce her to her life and help her remember why she loved you." I didn't hear him respond.

"Does Sophie know?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell her," he sighed. "Oh, that must be Charlie, I'll go get him and explain everything."

"I'll wait with her until she wakes up," I heard the sound of someone settling in a chair.

My ears perked up at the name Charlie. My dad was here. Maybe he could take me home because I'm really not looking forward to staying here. Edward seems like a nice guy, but I barely know him.

Not wanting to fake sleep anymore, I rolled over to face where I knew his mother must be sitting. She was staring intently at me.

"Oh good you're awake," she stood up from her place in the armchair and cautiously came towards me.

"How are you felling dear," she stopped a few feet away from me, "I'm Esme, your mother-in-law."

"It's nice to meet you Esme," I said quietly.

"Edward is downstairs with your father. How about you go in the En suite right over there and freshen up before we go down to meet them." I nodded and slid off the bed to follow her instructions.

.

.

.

.

When I finished in the bathroom I was met with Esme and Sophie.

"Mommy! I made you something," Sophie said coming to stand in front of me. I wasn't sure how to react so I just stammered an okay. I know she was supposedly my daughter but I wasn't sure how to act.

As I looked at her I recognized some of my features in her. Her lips, nose, and face was almost identical to mine. The only thing she got from Edward was his eyes and hair. Despite feeling apprehensive around her I could not help but feel an almost maternal feel towards her. At least, I _thought_ it was maternal.

She removed a box from behind her back and held it towards me, "Here mommy. I made you a present because when I'm sick I got stuff to help me feel better and I want you to feel better. You look sad." I smiled; she was the most adorable child.

I took the green fuzzy box from her and carefully opened it. Green was my favorite color.

"I gave you green because I know you like it." Sophie said as Esme silently observed our interaction with a proud smile.

_How did she know?_

Inside the box was a card that said:

_To: Mommy and Baby's _

_Get Well Soon_

She drew a picture of a man and a woman who must have been Edward and I. Next to the couple were three little girls, one was bigger than the other two. She was very adamant about getting those girls.

Below the card, was a weave bracelet. "Sue helped me," Sophie said excitedly.

It was two shades of green and the word 'mom' is weaved into it in white. It was beautiful. I was starting to get emotional and tears welled up in my eyes.

I pulled her into a hug and whispered thank you in her ear. We embraced for a while longer when Esme interrupted.

"Sophie. Your daddy and mommy have to tell you something," Esme said. She looked at us warily as if she could sense dreadful news coming.

I took her hand and led her downstairs to where Edward should be waiting with my dad.

I heard people talking as we moved towards the living room. I Edward first, he was with two people. I gasped in shock as I took in the other two people; the man and woman. The woman didn't shock me as much as the man did. I recognized her as Sue Clearwater and the man she was with sat in a wheelchair.

She turned to me, "Bella," she smiled warmly.

**Please Review. It gives me motivation to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here it is at last!**

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't focus on Sue enough to answer her. My eyes were locked with the dark brown eyes of man in the wheelchair. He was a looked a lot different than he did two days ago when I last saw him. He looked older and his hair was grayer. He also seemed to have some more weight on.

He offered me a hesitant smile. "Bells." His voice was the same.

"Dad, what happened," I gasped as I found my voice and tears welled up in my eyes. My father was in a wheelchair. The man I grew up believing was invincible, was sitting in a wheelchair. Things were getting too strange.

"Why is my dad in a wheelchair?" I asked with a broken sob looking around at the people in the room but not really seeing them. "What's going on? Please tell me this is a fucking joke."

"Mommy," Sophie said taking my shaking hand. "Are you alright? You said a bad word that daddy says we shouldn't say."

I down at her realizing that I was probably scaring her, but I was scared myself. I felt like I was in a parallel universe or a horrible dream. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Sophie why don't we go get some refreshments for everyone," Esme said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. She stared back at me worriedly.

Charlie gave me a look of pity and sighed. "She really doesn't remember."

"Remember what?" I asked wiping away some tears. Everybody was acting like things are normal. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Things just seem to be getting worse. I was trying to be understanding about everything that was happening, but seeing Charlie like that scared me.

"I had a pretty bad accident a few years ago," Charlie began to explain.

"_Years?_" I asked with a shaky laugh. I must have sounded so demented. "Is this a sick joke? I saw you two days ago and you were fine! James and I were at the house. You guys were talking about the game. Tell me you remember. Tell me this is a joke. It has to be."

"Sweetheart, I know you're confused but-"

"Don't alright," I interrupted. "Everyone keeps saying I'm confused and trust me I am confused but you don't even listen to me and you can't possibly _know_ what it's like. I keep getting brushed off like I'm crazy and I am _not_ crazy." With that I stormed towards the front door. I had to get out of there. I needed to make sense of everything.

"Where are you going?" Edward called after me.

"Anywhere but here," I yelled over my shoulder. "Maybe I can find a mental hospital since I'm so _crazy._"

"Bella wait," he said coming up behind me and catching my hand. His touch was like a spark of electricity and I hesitated for a second before pulling my hand away.

"What?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. His green eyes looked slightly panicked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Please," he pleaded with me. "You need to calm down. I don't want you to do anything rash."

"You mean crazy?" I raised a brow at him.

"I don't think you're crazy," he explained. "You're just…"

"_Confused_?" I couldn't believe him, or any of them for that matter. They all kept trying to tell me how I felt or what was wrong with me. It was starting to annoy and frustrate me.

"Well…yeah," he answered. "You hit your head and you lost your memory. This won't be permanent. It's probably because of the bad accident you had in the past. I know everything is overwhelming but the erratic behavior is scaring me. Let's talk about this. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I won't," I said backing away. "But hopefully, I'll hit my head again and I'll leave this parallel universe and go back home to James." With that, I opened the front door, slammed it behind me and ran. It took Edward a while before he ran after me. Maybe it was the shock that held him back.

I managed to swipe Edwards key earlier so I headed straight for his car. I could hear him yelling something as he ran towards the car. I put it in reverse just as he showed up alongside my window, and the car leaped backwards. Once I got back far enough, I turned the car around and sped away.

I had to get out of there. I really needed time to think. I needed to make sense of everything. What they were saying could be possible but I just couldn't imagine that my life would turn out like _that_. I had to get back to how things were. I couldn't possibly live like this. I was a fucking housewife with child number two and three on the way. Sophie was cute and all but this wasn't me.

I needed to find James. He would know what's going on. I know Edward said he got married to that Victoria woman, but it couldn't be true. I didn't want it to be. James and I were always meant to be.

I pulled onto the street our apartment was on and drove until I stopped in front of the spot our apartment was supposed to be. I gasped in horror at the sight of the small playground before me.

Our apartment building had vanished.

"I must have turned on the wrong road," I said trying to convince myself but failing miserably. I started sobbing pathetically. Why was this happening to me? Everything I didn't want, I got. Was this some sort of sick punishment? What did I ever do to deserve this? I just wanted to go back to my life.

I turned off the car and slipped out, still sobbing into my hand. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I needed to make sure it all was real.

I began walking towards the playground, that stood as proof my life had changes, on shaky legs. There was only a slide, a few swings and monkey bars. There were no children in sight.

I walked over to the swing set and took a seat on one of the swings. I thought back to the day when James and I moved in.

"_I can't believe we're finally moving in together," James said excitedly as he carried a box into the apartment._

"_Yeah, it'll be so great to have our own place." I was sitting on the floor in our small living room unpacking a box. "And we're adults now too."_

"_This is going to be great," he said placing down the box and leaning towards me. "I love you baby." He placed a quick kiss on my lips before straightening up. "This is just our beginning. I plan on going to far places with you."_

_I hummed noncommittally and returned to my task. I knew he was hinting at marriage. I was too young. I didn't want that yet. Maybe not ever._

Charlie loved James so much. He was very happy we were together because he knew James very well and knew he could be trusted.

_Oh Charlie._

I couldn't believe he was in a wheelchair. I always used to lecture him about being safe as a police officer even though I was sure he would never get hurt. He was my hero. Nothing could hurt him. I refuse to believe it.

I looked down at the green weaved bracelet on my hand and I thought of Sophie. She was a very sweet child but I couldn't possibly be her mother.

I was broken from thoughts as a dark car sped down the street and came to a stop behind the car I stole from Edward.

I watched as my _husband_ climbed out and made his way towards me. He didn't look very happy. He didn't say anything as he came and stood next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed. "I said I needed time alone."

"Yes, I understand that but you're in a…delicate condition and you've just been in a car accident. I would really feel better if you didn't speed off in a car when you're angry. You have to take your safety and the safety of our children into consideration," his voice was hard and cold.

I didn't respond to him. I just stared straight ahead. I was probably being irrational but this couldn't be my life. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want children. How the hell was I even pregnant again? I think I would have known to use birth control. I've never been careless about thing like that. I would never.

"Come on," he said with a sigh. "Let's go home. I think it's going to rain." He stared up at the gray sky.

"No," I held on tightly to the swing. "I can't do this. I don't want to. I want to go back to my old life. I don't want to do this."

"Isabella, please," he said imploringly. "Let's not do this. You're being very irrational. Let's go home. I get it, you're scared and confused but things won't always be like that. You will get your memory back. Let's just go home. Your dad is worried."

I sighed and stood up. "Fine. It's not like I have any place to go."

I went straight towards the car I came in, but before I could open the door Edward grabbed a hold of my hand. "What?"

"You're riding with me. I don't want you driving right now."

"How is the car going to get back?"

"Don't worry about that," he said pulling me towards the car he came in. He walked me to the driver's side and opened the door. "Get in."

"I'm capable of driving you know," I huffed as I slipped inside. I liked doing things for myself. This guy seemed like a worrier that will try to coop me up.

The drive back to the house was quiet. I stared out the window and thought about Charlie. Everything had changed so much. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. When we pulled into the large garage that housed two the cars Edward turned off the ignition and turned towards me.

"Keys," he said holding out a hand. I didn't like his attitude. I retrieved them from my pocket and placed it in his hand, fighting the urge to dig it into his flesh.

"I don't want this to happen again," he murmured. "Just relax alright? You don't need to be stressing right now." He reached over and placed a large hand on my stomach. "My boys need to be healthy," he chuckled. The car got really hot all of a sudden and his hands on my sent tingly feelings down my spine.

I didn't know how I felt about that. I shifted my body uncomfortably and he dropped his hand.

"Oh, and please try to not swear, especially in front of Sophie. I don't want her picking up on things like that and repeating it at church or school."

"She goes to church?"

"We all go," he said with a shrug. I leaned back against my seat with a groan.

_Great. Now I'm religious too._

**Thanks for reading! It's been a while (7 months) but it's so good to get back to this story. I missed the characters. I have some great plans for them and I hope you stick around to see them unfold.**

**Review please!**

**Don't forget to check out **_**Visually Challenged**_. **It's my new story with blindward. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, thank goodness," Esme said as we walked through the kitchen. She was pouring some tea into a cup.

Edward had a hand on the small of my back. It felt a little strange. "I found her at a playground a few miles from here."

"You must be so overwhelmed," she said pulling me into a hug. "Why don't you two go in the living room? Charlie is still here. He is so worried."

"I actually need to do something first," Edward said. "Why don't you go on in Bella? I'll be there seen." He acted like I was afraid to go talk to my dad by myself. My dad isn't the one I have no memory of.

"Okay," I said, quickly leaving the kitchen. My dad was seated in his wheelchair quietly talking to Sue. I briefly wondered why she was here.

"Hey dad." I went over to him and leaned over to give him a hug. "Sorry about earlier. I just can't believe this is you. It's so scary for you because all I remember is seeing you yesterday and you were fine. I thought nothing could hurt you." I still hadn't let go of Charlie and my voice was cracking as I spoke. I knew I would end up crying.

"I think I'm willing to listen. I want to know what's going on because I have no explanation for any of this." I let go of Charlie and stood up. "Hopefully we can figure something out."

"It's alright Bells," Charlie finally said. "It's okay to be scared. I can only imagine how scary this must be. We will help you in any way we can though."

I took a seat in the chair across fro Charlie and just as Esme walked into the room with some things on a tray. She handed me a cup.

"Caffeine free tea." I took it from her.

"Would you like something else to drink Charlie?" she asked looking at my father.

"I 'm fine."

"Sue?"

"No thank you."

Esme left the room once again.

"So, Edward is my husband," I said trying to start up a conversation. I trusted my father and I knew he would tell me the truth. Even though he seemed to be a slightly different person than I remembered.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "He is a very nice young man. I was quite surprised by how fast your relationship moved. You told me you knew he was the one and you were absolutely sure you would have a great future together. I thought you had lost your mind when you hit your head in that car accident."

"Yeah, Edward told me we met because of a car accident."

"It was love at first sight apparently. I wasn't to sure about it but you assured me that you knew what you were doing."

"I hope I did," I mumbled. What on Earth could have happened to make me make such a quick choice? I loved James.

"I also didn't like the fact that he was older than you but he grew on me. He's a nice guy," Charlie continued. "He takes very good care of you."

I looked down at my stomach. "I'm sure he does," I muttered.

"So, what else did I miss besides my marriage?"

Charlie looked lovingly at Sue who was seated to his right. "I got married as well?"

"To who?" It was a stupid question because he obviously meant Sue.

"To Sue."

"But she was married to Harry," I said dumbly and Sue blushed. Harry Clearwater was my dad's friend from work. He died from a heart attack during my senior year of high school.

"Yeah," Charlie cleared his throat. "We grew closer together over the years."

"Wow." This was a little shocking. "Well congratulations. I'm glad you found someone." I'm sure she was much better than my mom.

"Thank you."

"How is Renée by the way?" I asked. I hadn't even given her much thought. I didn't really see much of her growing up anyway because she was always traveling the world for her job. It was always more important than dad and I.

"I last heard from her three months ago and she was somewhere in South America. I have no idea where she is now."

I nodded. That sounded like mom. I guess she was the only one in this parallel universe who didn't change a bit.

"Sweetheart." I heard Edward say from somewhere behind me, as he reentered the room. "I have something to show you."

I turned to see him carrying three large books as he came and took a seat next to me. They were photo albums.

"I thought I could show you a little bit of our past together. Mom brought these over." He handed me the one on top and placed the other two on the coffee table before turning back towards me.

I slowly opened the album to find a picture of Edward and I at what appeared to be our wedding. We were standing facing each other in front of a lake or river. I was looking up at Edward with a smile of adoration and he smiled sweetly down at me. We looked like a couple in love.

I flipped through the album to find many more pictures of us and some with the wedding party. Edward would occasionally point out a few people; some I remembered and some I didn't.

"Who is this?" I asked pointing to a small, strangely familiar dark-haired woman with pixie cut.

"My sister Alice."

_Alice._

_Alice._

_Where did I hear that name before? I knew her but not from my past with Edward. I felt like I met her recently. Oh, yeah! The girl from the dream. I already knew that._

"I was at her house before the accident right?" I remembered him mentioning that when we were in the car.

"Yeah, you went to get some things," he answered. "I imagine you may have been a little upset on your way back."

"Why would I have been upset?"

"Sweetheart, Alice passed a few weeks ago."

"Passed?" I gasped. "You mean…she died?" _But I saw her before I ended up here. _This whole situation was getting beyond scary. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Yeah, you took it hard. It was too late for her."

"What happened to her?"

"Leukemia."

"Everything is so strange." This all felt like a very creepy and twisted nightmare I just wanted to wake up from.

"What's wrong?" he sounded concerned. "Do you remember something?"

"No." I wasn't really lying. I didn't remember anything from my past with him. I just remember a creepy dream I had about his sister.

"Maybe that's enough for today," Charlie said from the opposite side of the room. I even forgot he was there.

"Yeah," Edward said taking the album from me. "Maybe. We can try again tomorrow sweetheart."

"Okay," I said with a small nod. "Can I be excused?" I didn't wait for an answer. I got up and quickly shuffled out of the room. I needed some room to breathe. I was scared out of my mind.

I ended up on the back patio. I sat down and took a few deep breaths. "Calm down Bella. Everything will be fine," I told myself. "You are not crazy."

I don't know how long I sat out there but I was glad everyone was giving me the space I needed. I needed to sort my head out. I don't understand how I saw Edward's dead sister. Maybe this "memory loss" has something to do with her. She was very creepy in that dream. I hope she didn't do anything to me to make this happen and make it seem like memory loss.

When the sky started to darken I got up and made my way back inside. It had been a really long day.

"I was just about to come look for you Bella," Esme said as I entered the living room. "Charlie and Sue wanted to leave soon."

"Are you guys going back to Forks?"

"No, we're actually here in Seattle for the week," Sue answered. "We can drop by again tomorrow." It was still weird to think of them as a married couple.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" Edward asked wrapping an arm around my waist. He seemed to be a very touchy person. _No wonder we're in this mess,_ I thought as I looked down at my stomach.

"A little. I'm still a bit overwhelmed though." He gave my stomach a light rub.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Bells," Charlie said.

"See you." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't really want him to go. He was the only person I remembered from my past. I followed them to the door and waved as they drove away.

I found Edward, Esme and Sophie in the kitchen when I got back into the house. Esme was pulling something out of the oven and Edward and Sophie were seated on stools. Sophie was chattering away as Edward listened intently.

I walked in and pulled out a seat next to Sophie. "Mommy! Daddy is coming to Lucas' party with us tomorrow."

"Uh…Party?" That didn't sound very appealing. Going to a kid's party sounded like hell.

"Sophie has been really looking forward to this," Edward explained. "There won't even be that many people. Just family and four of his friends besides Sophie."

"Who's Lucas?"

"Alice and Jasper's son."

I felt a little bad for what I had been thinking. The poor kid just lost his mom. "Okay."

"Why don't you guys wait in the dining room Edward and I will bring the food in," Esme suggested.

Sophia and I got up and made our way to the table where we sat side by side. "I'm glad you okay mommy. I was sad when you were gone. I thought you went away forever like Lucas' mommy. I cwied."

"It's okay Sophie. I'm fine." _I just have no memory of you and your family._ I know it must have been hard for her to imagine not seeing her mother again.

Edward and Esme soon joined us and we had a nice and somewhat quiet dinner together. Sophie did most of the talking. After dinner Edward and Esme did the dishes while Sophie and I colored pictures. It was calm and relaxing and I felt sorry for the kid.

"Are you ready for bed Sophie?" Edward asked drying his hand on a dishtowel.

"No."

"Well it's your bedtime princess. Give mommy a kiss." I gave him a strange look and wondered when and if he was going to tell Sophie I couldn't remember her. He seemed to be putting it off.

"But she has to read me a bedtime story daddy."

"Oh silly me," Edward chuckled. "How could I forget that princess Sophie needs a story?"

"Because you're silly," she giggled and held out her arms so that he could pick her up. "Come on mommy!"

I got up and followed them up to Sophie's room. Once we were there she picked a book from the shelf and Edward and I sat down to read it to her. She quickly drifted away, barely able to fight her tiredness.

"Ready for bed?" Edward asked as I put the book back.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too. It's been a long day," he stretched and got up. "Come on, our bedroom is down this way."

_Hold up. He's not expecting me to sleep in the same room with him is he?_

He took my hand and gently pulled me down the hall. I needed to say something and quick.

"Edward?" He already opened_ our _bedroom door and we were inside.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at me.

"Are we _both_ sleeping in here?"

His eyes widened. "Well yeah. I don't want to confuse Sophie and it's not like we're going to do anything. It's a king sized bed, we don't even have to touch," he shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"It's not that big of a deal Bella," he shrugged. "Besides I think if we go on like we usually would it would be easier to jog your memory. You need to do familiar things if you want to remember." _I knew it. He was pretending it didn't happen._

I thought about it for a moment. The bed did seem big enough that we could sleep without touching. I knew he liked to touch.

"Okay fine."

**~WU~**

"Mommy?" A small hand nudged my shoulder. "We have to bake Lucas' cupcakes mommy. You promised."

"What?" I mumbled sleepily. I didn't like being woken up at all, especially when I'm feeling so tired.

"Mommy wake up," she said shaking me again, rougher this time. "I need you."

"What do you want Sophia?" I opened one eye and her big green eyes were staring straight into mine. I couldn't help but find her adorable.

"You have to make me breakfast and make cupcakes for Lucas with me," she pouted.

"Where is Esme?"

"I don't know. I can't find daddy either," she shrugged. "I want pancakes please."

I sighed heavily. _Fuck my life._ "Alright, alright. I'm up. I'll make you something." I sat up and flung my legs off the bed.

"Pancakes," she said looking at me seriously. "You promised."

_Yeah, but I can't remember,_ I thought as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door. Where the hell was that father of hers? I needed to have a serious talk with him about taking care of his kid. Besides that, I could have sworn I felt him groping me last night.

"Hold on Sophie," I said. "Let me brush my teeth first. Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen."

"Okay," she sighed. "But hurry up mommy."

I made my way into the bathroom and after emptying my bladder I made a quick work of brushing my teeth.

Once I finished brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I looked different than I remembered. My face looked more mature and it was fuller than before. My hand moved down my body and toward my protruding stomach that I could have sworn was smaller the day before. My stomach was huge. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. I would have never in a million years imagined something like this happening to me. It was never part of my plans. I wonder what changed my mind. How did I become everything I was against?

I sighed. _Time to go feed my kid. _My stomach growled as I thought this. _All of them_, I thought placing a hand on my stomach again.

I found Sophie coloring a picture at the kitchen counter as I walked into the kitchen.

"Is your mouth minty fresh now mommy?" she asked giving me a huge grin.

"It is," I said as I began opening cupboards to find what I needed for breakfast. I wasn't always the best cook but I was sure I could handle breakfast. When I was growing up Charlie always handled the food.

"Who usually makes you breakfast Sophie?"

"You do mommy," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You always cook and it's yummy."

"Does your daddy cook?"

"Sometimes, but he has to go to work," she said impatiently. "Can I hewlp?"

"Uh…okay," I said with uncertainty. How the hell was she going to help?

I got out the pancake mix and everything else I needed and lined them up on the counter. Sophie got up and made her way over to me.

"I want to hewlp pour it this time," she said with a gleeful giggle as she rubbed her hands together.

"Okay," I said again as I began to mix the ingredients together to make the batter. Sophie watched carefully the entire time.

"Can I do one now mommy?" she asked after I made two pancakes.

"Uhh…" she couldn't exactly reach to do it and I didn't know if I should be lifting her since I was in a "delicate" condition. I hated that fucking word. I wish I wasn't pregnant.

"Can I? Can I please?" She begged and started bouncing around. "You promised, mommy."

"Okay, okay. Cut that shit out." I didn't yell but my tone was a bit harsh.

Sophie stopped bouncing and just stared at me. "Are you mad mommy?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just need you to chill alright."

"You were mad. You said a bad word," she said. "I'm gonna tell daddy when he gets home."

_What will he do,_ I thought bitterly. _He's not my fucking father._

"Do you want to help or not," I asked getting impatient. I didn't know why this guy left me alone with his kid when I obviously didn't know her that well.

"Yes, but daddy says you can't lift me no more," she pouted. "And I really want to hewlp momma."

"That's right princess," I heard Edward say from behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Daddy!" Sophie ran to him and he lifted her up into his arms.

"Oh thank goodness," I said as he walked in. "Where did you go?"

"I had to bring Esme home. Jasper is staying with her and Carlisle at the moment. Beside that, I didn't want you to get too overwhelmed by everyone. I thought the three of us could spend the day together like we did before," he explained. "Plus we have to go to Lucas' birthday party later and you promised cupcakes."

"I hope that's the only thing I promised," I grumbled.

**Review Please!**

**This is the longest chapter for this story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**It's been a while since this has been updated. I haven't updated since March 4****th**** and It's June 15****th**** now.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Okay Sophie," I said pulling the last batch of cupcakes from the oven. "This is the last of it. At least I didn't fu– I mean, screw up this set."

Sophie stood on her tiptoes and carefully observed my newest attempt at baking. It looked perfect this time around. She had better not have any complaints because I was not doing this again. She can go ask her dad to help her.

"It's better," she said. "What happened befowe?"

"I'm just not myself today," I replied with a sigh. I felt bad because I couldn't be the mommy this kid knew. I had to look up a recipe for cupcakes and I screwed them up twice. Apparently he other me was a master baker.

"Okay, now we have to do the fwosting!" she said happily. "That is my favorite part. Licking the spoon is my favorite part too."

I sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

I wondered where that husband of mine was. He wondered off since he came back from dropping off Esme and left me alone with Sophie. I have no idea what I am doing.

"Um okay," I said looking around feeling completely confused. I didn't know anything about putting frosting on cupcakes. "Are you sure Lucas won't like them plain?"

"No," Sophie said. "That's no fun."

"Okay," I said scratching my head. "Why don't you wait here? Don't touch anything. Just wait here. I'll be right back."

_I'm going to find that fucking husband of mine._

"Okay mommy."

I didn't know where Edward was or what he was doing but he is going to help me. I have no idea how to make cupcakes. I barely know how to cook. James used to do most of our cooking.

I found Edward upstairs in his office looking through some papers as the TV played lowly in the background. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going over a few things," he answered absently.

"There is a problem?"

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up. "Is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright," I said. "I don't know anything about baking cupcakes. I need help. She wants frosting and I don't do frosting."

"Well, I don't know anything about baking either," he shrugged. 'That was something you usually take care of."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Can you please stop swearing? I don't want you to make a habit of it and do it around Sophie." He sounded aggravated.

"Well then don't leave me with your kid."

"She's your kid too," he almost yelled. "I know you can't remember but can you at least try to show some restraint. You're not the Bella I knew. Even if you can't remember, you were nothing like this."

I rolled my eyes. "Well sorry for not being your perfect wife. I don't know what I'm doing and I need help."

"Okay," he sighed sitting up and reaching for his phone. "I'll have to get mom to help you. Sophie will be disappointed if things don't go as planned."

"I'm sure she will," I mumbled as I left him to his call.

**~WU~**

"You okay?" Edward asked for the millionth time as we pulled up to Jaspers' house. I was starting to get tired of him constantly asking me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. I had thrown up before leaving the house and now I was starting to hate pregnancy as well. I blame Edward for the condition I'm in so any anger I have will be directed at Edward. "How bad can this be?"

When we entered the house I was engulfed in a hug. "Aunt Bella!" a little dark haired boy squealed.

"Um…hello." I patted his head awkwardly. It was a good thing Edward was carrying the cupcakes because the kid would have made me drop it.

"Thanks for coming to my party," he yelled. "It's going to be so much fun! Lots of my friends are here already." He glanced at the people with me. "Hi Sophie! Hi uncle Edward! Hi grandma!"

The all said there hello's to him before he too Sophie's hand and pulled her along as the made their way further into the house.

"That's Lucas," Edward chuckled. "He can be a little…energetic."

"A little?" I raised my brow and he just shrugged.

The three of us made our way to the kitchen to drop off the cupcakes Esme helped me save and then we headed to the backyard to join the party. There were about fifteen kids and that seemed like more tan enough. It was a little overwhelming seeing them running around all at once.

"Hey Bella," a small woman with a kind face said as she came towards me. "How are you?"

"Hey," I said with a small wave. It was very uncomfortable because I didn't know her and she obviously knew me very well.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy," she said placing a hand on my arm. "I just got back from the Colorado yesterday and Ben told me the happy news. I've been gone so long it seems like I missed out on a lot." She looked down on my stomach. "You're showing already. Your stomach is huge for five months."

I looked down. _Great._

I felt an arm slink around my waist as a tall masculine body came to a stop beside me. "Angela, you're back," Edward said in that charming voice of his.

"Yes, and I'm so happy," she said. "I missed Ben and the kids so much."

"How are things with your mom?"

"Much better," she said looking at me. "It's still hard with my younger sister leaving for New York without warning. Mom took it hard. She doesn't trust the guy she's dating. He's too…strange."

I wondered why she felt any of this was there business. It sounded like she was divulging a lot of personal information that should be kept to herself. She talked too fucking much.

"Well, I hope everything works out," he said. His arms tightened slightly around my waist causing my insides to tingle. "How is their store doing?"

"It's doing well," she said. "Everyone in Crestone loves her pies. I wish I would have brought some back."

"So do I," he laughed.

Her eyes drifted to me again. "Oh, I was just congratulating Bella on her pregnancy. Maybe you two will have a boy this time."

"Sophie wants sisters but it is boys we are having."

"Oh, how lovely," she smiled. "Ben and I might try again to get a girl. We have three boys and I really want a little girl."

"_Three?"_ I asked. I quickly covered my mouth, not meaning to say it out loud. She looked so tiny.

"Yes silly," she laughed. Her brown eyes danced in amusement. "You act like you weren't in the delivery room when little Bobby was born."

Edward rubbed my side lightly.

"Be careful Tommy," she called at one of the playing children.

A tall blonde man came running towards us looking slightly agitated. "Hey Angie, Do you mind helping the some of the kids get ready for face painting. The petting zoo guy is here and I have to –"

"Say no more Jasper, I'm on it," she said cutting him off. "I'll catch up some more with you two later."

"Alright Ange," Edward said. I didn't respond.

"Hey Bella," he said nodding at me. "You're lookin' extra ripe today darlin'." He picked up a strange southern accent out of nowhere.

"Hey," I answered, folding my arms over my bulging stomach. I watched as he ran back into the house.

"_Who_ was that?"

"That was Jasper and the woman is Angela. She's a close friend of yours and also our pastor's wife."

"Wow, she sure shares a lot of her business."

"That's just Angela. She's a sharer."

"Right." I walked away from him and found a seat at one of the tables outside. I stayed there for most of the party, only getting up to pee and get food.

After the party, Lucas offered me lot's of hugs, Jasper kept thanking us and Esme offered me a hug and a kiss. So far I liked her the most.

It was still awkward to sleep in the same bed as Edward but thankfully he kept the sleep groping to a minimum that night.

When Sunday morning came around Edward woke me up so freaking early to get ready for church. I was really starting to hate my life. I was tired and queasy and my feet were starting to swell. I made a silent vow to never be pregnant again. I still couldn't believe I had two kids inside of me.

"Go get Sophie ready," Edward said when I got out of the bathroom. He was already dressed in slacks and a t-shirt and was pulling on some shoes. "I'm going to get us breakfast. I'm sure you're not up to cooking yet."

"How thoughtful of you," I said offering a big fake smile and heading out of our bedroom to Sophie's. I was in a really bad mood.

The kid slept like the dead. It was extremely hard to get her up and when I did she whined the entire time. I might have found her pouting cute if I wasn't so tired.

"Uh…what do you normally wear to church?" I asked looking through her closet. When I received no answer, I looked back to find her dozing off a gain.

_I really want to go back to my old life._

I grabbed a light blue dress from her closet and decided she would be wearing it. "Come on Sophie." I held her by her shoulders and tried to sit her up. "You have to get ready. Your daddy went for breakfast and you need to be ready when he gets back. I don't want him bitching to me about responsibility."

"No," she whined and whimpered softly. "I don't want to."

"Sophie please," I pleaded. "My life is hard enough as it is."

She didn't listen.

She kept grumbling.

I was annoyed.

"Forget this," I said, grabbing her legs as I tried to remove her pajamas. She was getting dressed whether she was awake or not.

I held her unresponsive body in my arms as I slipped on her dress and stockings.

When Edward arrived home I was waiting in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked as he placed the bags he was carrying on the table.

"Dressed?" I looked down at my comfy sweats and t-shirt. I looked dressed to me.

"Yes, I said to get ready."

"No, you said to get Sophie ready," I informed him. "And I did. She's upstairs somewhere."

"Well, I meant you too," He said. "Go get ready. I want to leave in an hour. You know how long you take."

"I'm not going to church." I crossed my arms petulantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Look, I don't fell like arguing with you. If you want to stay here and sulk around with your bad attitude, feel free." He threw his arms up and angrily left the kitchen.

I shrugged. What did he want from me? What did he expect? I'm obviously not the woman he knew. He was expecting too much.

Ten minutes later Edward reemerged with a sleepy Sophia in his arms. "I ask you to get Sophia ready and when I get home she's still asleep."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I spat. "What the fuck do you want from me? I just lost my life. I don't know you and I don't know her so excuse me if nothing I do is good enough for you. Quit dumping so much responsibility on me."

Sophia lifted her head from his shoulder at my loud tone. She looked a little frightened and I almost felt bad.

"You're right." He said obviously trying to hold back his anger. "You don't know us. We don't know you either."

**That is all for now. **

**I'm in the middle of moving to a new house so my updates for 'Visually Challenge' has been delayed. I hope to post the next chapter by next week.**

**Review please!**


End file.
